Sirius Black's real story
by MrsCharlesWeasley
Summary: We all assumed that Sirius Black was a life long playboy, never married. But what if he wasn't. What if he married the love of his life? He met her in his 7th year at Hogwarts, fell for her hard. She was his rock. She kept him grounded. So, that begs the question. What happened? Slow burn, rated M for later chapters,maybe
1. Chapter 1

**Hi All, I own nothing Harry Potter. I own my own plot and original character. This is my first Fic so please let me know what you think. I am new here and new to using this site. All help appreciated. Thanks!**

 **Chapter one**

Standing in a busy train station. I find myself looking at the reflection in the window. "Am I ready for this?" I hear the words out loud, even though the question is only for my ears. I am not so sure I am ready to embark on this next journey. Taking a deep breath, I steady my nerves. Searching my reflection I see tan skin, an auburn Paige boy that falls in waves to just below my ears and my eyes. My eyes are sky blue ringed in a deep sapphire. They are not just color. They hold my soul, my strength and my faith. I look as ready and calm as I am supposed to feel. Turning I start my walk to platform 9 3/4. My parents offered to take me in, but one month shy of 18 I am an adult. Some paths need to be walked alone. Thats not to say it will be easy, or that there wont be help along the way. Its your path, no one can walk it for you. I was told by the professor that came to explain my transfer details over the summer how to get onto the platform. I approached the platform just as a woman about my age with long blonde hair crossed over the barrier. I steeled my nerves, held my breath and walked through. This was a great deal different then arriving at Ilvermorny. Going on a hike up a mountain or apparating on to the top most peak of Mount Greylock. The fog would offer more then enough cover, but if that wasn't enough the dense cover of the trees would provide even more. It was beautiful to arrive simply. No complicated arrival, that for a new person can be overwhelming.

The Hogwarts Express is beautiful in its own right. A steam train, gleaming red. The smoke from the train was comforting, almost as if I was back in the fog of home. Watching as students and parents a like bustle about the platform. Goodbyes and Hellos were all around me. I clearly must look a little out of sorts because a guy approached me. "Can I help you find your way? I am the Headboy, James Potter." " Hi, I am Susan Lewis. I am transferring here from Ilvermorny." "Yes, that makes sense. In my letter Dumbledore said to keep a look out for you. We don't get many transfers here, ever." I just smiled a little shyly, not sure what to add to that. "Let me help you with your trunk and then I can help you to a compartment." " Thank you, that would be wonderful." He picked up my trunk and guided me through the crowd to the back of the train. I continued to follow him to the train and to a compartment. We reached a door that James opened for me and allowed me in. Walking in I noticed two woman about my age sitting there already. "Hey Alice, Lily. This is Susan Lewis. She is the transfer they mentioned in our letters." "Hello. How do you do?" I smiled at each of them and then took a seat on the bench next to the one called Lily, and the window. James headed back out to the Platform. I take note of a Headgirl pin on lily's jumper. You never know when you might need a head girl.

After introductions I started looking out the window and noticed James walk over to a group of guys on the platform. They were all handsome and seem to be laughing at something no one around them understood. They didn't seem to care either. I was staring at them. Questions whizzing through my mind. Would they be in my year? Would I be in their house? Would I be brave enough to talk to these obviously popular guys? I was shyer then most. I retreated to my books and off to my reservation when away from school. This was a new beginning, a chance to be reborn. I almost forgot I was still staring at these young men when the one with the longer black hair caught my eye. He was staring back at me with a half smile and grey looking eyes, from what I could see of them anyway. There was something about him that seemed to call to me. His friends took notice that he was staring and stared to look to me as well. My cheeks flushed and I turned back to the people I was sitting with.

"Come on Evans, you like him now!" " I do not Alice. Stop saying stuff like that, will you?" " I caught the way you looked at him on the platform before you ran to get on the train, even if James didn't see you." Lily just huffed in response to this and rolled her eyes. I was looking back and forth between each girl when Alice spoke to me. "James Potter, who has openly loved and sought out Lily for years, was always turned away. Now Something has changed and I think she is starting to like him back. She wont admit it but I can tell. I have shared a room with her for just as many years." I look at her and start talking. I never just jumped into a conversation like this or a friendship of years but I have to start somewhere. I could also use some friends here. "He seemed really nice when he helped me." I nod out the window to the group of guys now turning to enter the train. "They all seem nice and fun." " Sometimes to much fun." lily muttered just as the door slid open and the guys in question walked in. "Evans!" "Black. Hi Remus, Peter." "Who is your new friend Evans?" "She is a transfer student from Ilvermorny" "Really?" The guy with the shoulder length black hair turns to me, my heart skips a beat. I keep my features as calm as possible. I don't want anyone to think I am an introvert, that can't really talk to people because she is to shy. Or have them think i am stuck up or to good. I keep repeating its a new start over and over in my head. "Yes." Thats good keep it simple and sweet, hard to screw that up. "Have you been sorted into your house?" Squeaked the smaller of the guys. " Umm.. No, I was told I would be sorted at the end of the first year sorting and to just go with them at the station. I was in Thunderbird in Ilvermorny, I am told this is closest to your Gryffindor house. I am Susan Lewis by the way." " Oh sorry Susan." Lily looked up. i gave her a little head shake, meaning not to worry. As the boys started introducing themselves. " I am Sirius Black, the most dashing of the Marauders." " Sure, Padfoot." I look to James at the use of a nickname I imagine has a story. " I am Remus." " Peter." The boy who asked about sorting stated. "How do you all do?"

"So, whats your story, love? Why jump across the pond?" I turn to look back at Sirius. His eyes were grey. Like pools that seemed to beg to be dove into. "Wow Sirius. Could you give her a moment to settle in?" Lily seems a tad uneasy sitting here, next to James. Not to the point where she would want him to leave at all, mind you. Just like she is struggling to find her footing with new feelings. "ok, ok" not more then 10 seconds later " Well, that was at least 10 moments. So?" he turned to me and smiled. A smile that seemed to feel friendly, like we know each other somehow. I have felt this way before. I will need to try to figure where and why. Looking up I notice 6 sets of eyes on me. " Well its not the most interesting tale." " We can be the judge of that. Tell us about you, love." Sirius looks as if he is clearly settling in for a good long story. Here is hoping I dont disappoint.


	2. My story, My start-Chapter 2

Well, I am from the US. Just south of Boston, Massachsetts to be exact. My father is a medicine man in his tribe. A wizard and a Native American. He is from a long line of them. The Wampanoag Indians are a large tribe. I am 50% Native American so I am welcome among my people and help my father regularly when not away at school. My mother is a witch that works as a healer in the local hospital. I am an only child, but have a large extended family. My mother's family are No Maj. We are here to help take care of her aunt that is sick and really needs the live in help. What is a No Maj? lily looks at me with confusion and intrigue. Oh, sorry thats an american term. She is a witch born to people with no magic ability. I am not sure what you call it here. We call it muggle born, thats what I am. Does it matter in the US, like it does here? I was taken aback by this for a second. Does it matter here? I ask because I can not seem to figure out why I would be even asked that question.

Lily opens her mouth to answer but hesitates. Yes, unfortunately it matters a great deal here. I look to James to see disgust on his face. Blood purity is bloody everything to some people. There are those that would even kill for it. James, she just got here. She doesn't need to be frightened." Lily looks remorseful and a little shaken herself. I cant help but think, what did I move into. Well, back home a lot of people have No Maj's in their families. It dates back to when colonists first arrived there. There was not a lot of magical people to pick from I guess. I say this with a small smile. hoping to ease some tension. Peter catches my eye. You seem really smart, do you like school? I am thankful for the turn in conversation. Umm, yeah actually I like it a lot. I am really good at potions and Herbology, I guess that comes from my fathers side. I also love transfiguration. Potions huh? Maybe you'll give Evans a run for her money. Shut it, Black. What year are you in? I am in my last year of schooling. What about you all? James waves his hand then states they were all 7th year Gryffindors. There were a lot of questions about my school and where I came from. How Native Americans handled magic differently from the rest.

Before I knew it Lily said it was time to change into our school robes and shooed the boys out of our compartment. Locking the door behind as they left to get changed. I pulled out my plain black school robes and stated to get changed. As i had my back towards Lily and Alice I heard a gasp. Turn to see shock on their faces with a questioning look on my half yelled across the compartment at me. Is that a tattoo? Of a wolf howling at the moon? Lily looked a little pale. Yes, It is one of the indian tattoos I have. The wolf is my spirit guide. I started to get dressed. Wait, wait, wait- You have more then the one? I started laughing. Yes I have tribal bands on my ankle and a partial medicine woman tattoo on my arm so that my people know I am training to be a medicine woman. In my tribal dress these would identify me to other tribes or members that do not know me. We all finish getting dressed when there was a knock at the door. Lily lets the guys back in just as James pats Remus on the back and says there is a Prefect meeting he needs to run. Alice is just staring at me openly with a look of longing. Bloody Hell Alice its like she is food and your dying. Alice shoots Sirius a look. Then turning to me says "Did they hurt?" I smile at her awe. Not to much, the are done the old way with ink, shaft and hammer. After that it feels like a sun burn for a few days but it passes. Wow, I don't think i could sit through all that. It would be torture. offering her a half smile, We are all stronger then we believe. Sirius looks to Peter, who just seems to shrug. Ok, what are you lovely ladies talking about? Lily rolls her eye at Sirius in a friendly amused sort of way. Your going to love this Sirius. She has tattoos, not just muggle ones but Native American ones at that! Sirius turns to me with such excitement in his grey eyes. Can I see them? No, I don't think so. Why not? He seems to be pouting a bit. Lily turns to me, eyes sparkling. Maybe they are a place she cant really show you. comprehension slowly dawns on Sirius, but never on peter. Why have tattoos if not one can see them? Sirius slaps Peter on the back on the head. Oi, Wormtail! Think about it. Pete just sits and rubs the back of his head the rest of the short ride.

I watch as the train pulls into hogshead station. I stand to gather my things and head out on to the platform. Lily and Alice turn and tell me they will see me very soon and hopefully I will be placed in Gyrffindor with them. I smile at the thought. Did I make friends? The word seems almost foreign to me, I didn't have friends in school. Not really anyway. I would talk to people that needed help with something but would then soon retreat back to my books or the silence of the library. I was different and so very shy. Sometimes I could not even say hello to people. This add fuel to the rumor I was stuck up, or thought myself better then most. I was to shy to even put a stop to the rumor or answer a question in class. Upon my transfer interview my professor said that if I only had more courage and faith on myself i would go much farther in the world. I took this to heart. maybe she was right and I just needed to believe i had something to offer to people. Hogwarts was my fresh start, my chance to prove I am not just a bookworm. But maybe a great friend as well. When I was told we were moving to England to help out with my great aunt I had not even met I was pleased. Actually that is the understatement of the year. I was pissed. I was leaving my people behind, my life and my… Well I guess thats it really. Over the summer I got use to life at my Great Aunts house. She lived faraway from everything on a large farm with a ton of animals. It as quiet and full of books to read and explore. I got to know my aunt too. She told me to be genuinely interested in those you meet and everyone you meet with be interested in you. Being from a different country the interest in me will already be there, show mutual interest in them and a relationship is sure to grow. A loud yell boomed over the platform pulling me from my thoughts. "First years over here and Susan Lewis". He is the tallest hairiest man I have ever seen, which is saying something, because some Native Americans can be pretty hairy. I walked to him. He smiles down at me and I state my name. He points to a boat and tells me to sit in it until joins me.


End file.
